


Mirai Kids Halloween 2018 !

by Strawhat_matt



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged Up, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance, future kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawhat_matt/pseuds/Strawhat_matt
Summary: It’s Halloween in Kabukichou ! The Shinsengumi are having a Halloween party, Kagura and Okita have a secret fling, and two kids crash the party.((Aged up. Kagura: 18. Okita: 22))





	Mirai Kids Halloween 2018 !

**Author's Note:**

> Had to do a Halloween oneshot, I literally love this ship too much. Okay, so don’t get confused in the middle. I kind of switch to a different point of view, but it shouldn’t be too hard to comprehend. I hope. Lol

Mirai Kids Halloween 2018 !  
Oneshot

“Gin-chan.” I deadpanned, looking at myself in the mirror. All the girls working tonight are made to look like courtesans, minus the traditional hair. We all have on super short kimono, with the necklines plunged so low, if I stand at the wrong angle, I’ll be exposed. Meanwhile, the guys all get to wear basic black suits. “Why are we doing this again ?”  
“Free food, drinks, good pay, and parfaits.” He responded, and you could practically see his mouth watering thinking about the benefits. But he isn’t the one who has to wear this stupid outfit infront of his mortal enemy, I am.  
“The Shinsengumi can suck it. Anego isn’t gonna marry the gorilla, no matter how many parties he throws.”  
“I don’t know Kagura-chan, unfortunately, it seems like she’s warming up to him lately.” Shinpachi chimed in.  
“Gross.” I adjusted the pretty crystal accessory sticking out of my hair, then grabbed my server tray, “Let’s get this over with.”

We were late to the party, of course. The Yorozuya is always fashionably late, even if we’re not always trying to be. It just took longer than what we thought to put the uniforms on, considering mine is barely there, but was complicated as hell.  
“Kagura-chan !”  
I turned on my heel, smiling at the sound of Anego’s voice.  
“Anego !” I cheered, now facing her straight on. My eyes filled with stars looking at her outfit, “Your costume !”  
She smiled, doing a twirl in her outfit. A cute poofy black dress, with a witch hat atop her head.  
“You’re not looking so bad yourself Kagura-chan.” She smirked, looking me up and down.  
“The Shinsengumi are just perverts.” I put my hand on my waist with attitude, “You here to marry the Gorilla ?”  
“You here for the lover boy ?” She shot back, with that innocent smile she always had. Anego is the only person I’ve told about me and the Sadist... whatever it is we have going on.  
“No way.” I muttered, looking away from her.  
“Haha, always so cute Kagura-chan.”  
“Otae-san !” Kondo’s voice rang out.  
Anego smiled just a little harder, continuing past me.  
“Work hard Kagura-chan !” And she was gone, lost in the crowd. A few seconds later, the gorilla showed up.  
“Did Otae-san come this way ?” He asked, a couple drops of sweat rolling down his face.  
“Nope.” I shook my head, “Haven’t seen her anywhere.”  
Like he never even stopped to ask, he kept it moving.  
“Gorilla stalker.” I mumbled under my breath, going back to my job.  
I walked around, holding the silver tray of drinks, letting people grab what they wanted. When a guy grabbed one, but didn’t walk away after, I raised an eyebrow at him.  
“If you want another one, just take it.” I suggested, wondering why he was standing in front of me like a psycho.  
“No, nothing like that gorgeous.” He smiled, running his free hand through his short black hair, “I knew I’d find a good girl here tonight.”  
“Fuck off.” I said straight up, pushing past him.  
“Hey !” He grabbed my wrist, pulling me so I’d turn back and face him.  
I let out a deep breath, calming myself before I threw this man all the way out of Kabukichou.  
“Let me go, before I-“  
“Before you don’t have a hand left to grab with.”  
My sentence was finished by a bloodlust filled voice, coming from behind me. The man shriveled back in fear, letting go of me immediately.  
“I didn’t want any trouble man.” He proclaimed, turning and running away.  
I set the server tray down on the picnic table beside me, turning around to face my “savior”. Or as I usually call him,  
“Who asked for your help, Sadist ?”  
He just shrugged at me, “I do what I want China.”  
Okita Sougo. The one person I’d been avoiding all night.  
“I have work to do. No time to deal with you.” I tried pushing past him, like I did the other guy. But I should’ve known, it wouldn’t be so easy.  
“Don’t act like that.” He smirked, “You were just here the other day.”  
I grabbed him by the collar, pulling his face close to mine, “Do you want a broken skull ?” I threatened.  
Dammit, here I am, getting caught up in his pace like usual.  
“You can try if you want China.” His hand flew to the hilt of his sword, toothy grin on his mere inches away face.  
Of course I won’t back down, something inside me just won’t let me.  
“Bring it on.”

“You’re getting soft Sadist !” I grinned, dodging his sword slash and flipping down the hall.  
“I think you’re the one who’s going soft.” He dashed towards me, and managed to catch my arm, slamming me up against the wall. His elbow pressed below my neck. But he wasn’t pressing hard like usual, more like just trying to keep me in place.  
I thought about kicking him off, but instead just let us both catch our breath.  
“And I’m the one who went soft.” I scoffed, smirking a little.  
“Maybe we both did.” He chuckled, leaning down and taking my lips with his.  
...  
And there it goes. My guilty pleasure that is Okita Sougo. When he pulled away, I tried resisting just a little longer.  
“I need to get back to work.” I said.  
He ignored my weak excuse, hoisting me up in his arms, “Nice outfit China.”  
He started laying kisses down my neck, keeping me pressed up against the wall.  
“Seriously, put me down Sougo !”  
“I’m not listening.” He looked up at me with low red eyes, “Let’s go.”  
Keeping me in his arms, he started walking towards his bedroom, which conveniently happened to be down the hall. No coincidence that our fight led us here, I’m sure.  
“LET ME GO SADIST !” I tried protesting one last time, before he closed the door behind us.  
Ughh, stupid Sadist. I have all the strength in the world, and still can’t resist you.

*********

Halloween. The night where ghosts and ghouls roam the land of the living. Every year, people chance their lives, and head down the crooked path in the woods. Rumor has it, if you make it to the end of the path, you never come back.  
This year, the victims are a pair of siblings. Traipsing down the path, horrors unknown to most, they will find, tonight.

“Soura ! We shouldn’t be here ! Let’s go home !” The young boy yelled at his big sister, while holding her hand tightly. His other hand nervously twiddling with the bottom of his long orange braid.  
“Quit being a baby Kagi, it’s Halloween.” The long sandy brown haired girl replied, “Besides, daddy just told us that story to scare us. No way we won’t come back.”  
“But we didn’t even tell uncle Kamui where we were going !”  
“Then maybe uncle Kamui should have asked, instead of saying “have fun”. It’s a good thing we’re away from that stupid doting uncle anyway.”  
“Soura !”  
“Kagi !” She mocked back in his shrill voice, using her free hand to toss her hair over her shoulder, “We should be almost there, look.”  
She pointed up ahead, where it seemed like the path ended. A wall of rock was all the creepy path led to.  
“Seriously ? This is it ?” She deadpanned, smacking the wall of rock, “At least give me a jump scare for this idiot brother of mine !” She yelled at the wall.  
“You’re the worst.” Kagi let out a deep breath, glad to see everything was normal. No ghosts to spirit them away or anything.  
“Let’s go home.” He suggested, pulling on his sisters hand.  
“Yeah.” They turned, returning the way they came, “I guess I’ll find some other way to scare you. Maybe uncle Kamui will help.”  
“How about not.” Kagi sweat dropped, as they continued down the path.

As the kids made their way down the usual streets of Kabukichou, things seemed different. Out of place. But of course, the children paid it no mind. It’s Halloween, things got weird on Halloween night. It wasn’t until they made it all the way home, they knew something was going bump in the night.

Infront of the kids was nothing more than a barren lot. Overgrown grass was the only thing there, where their home was supposed to be.  
“Soura... The house-“  
“It’s gone.” She finished the sentence for him, her red eyes opened wide.  
They stood in silence for a moment, letting the reality of the situation set in.  
Soura was the first to react.  
“Come on, uncle Kamui must have blown the house up. We’ll go to uncle Toshi’s house instead.” She pulled her little brother along, in the direction of the Shinsengumi headquarters.  
“Soura there’s no way he blew up our house ! It’s completely gone.” Kagi freaked, throwing his hands up in distress.  
“We’ll just ask uncle Toshi ! Come on.”  
Reluctantly, the brother followed the sister. Both completely ignorant to the predicament they’ve gotten themselves in.

“There’s a lot of people here. No fair, if they were having a Halloween party, why weren’t we invited !” Kagi pouted, watching the droves of people leaving and entering the Shinsengumi compound.  
“Let’s just get to the courtyard.” Soura said, leading them inside.  
“Wooooahh.” They both stared wide eyed at the amazing party unfolding before them. There were people everywhere, talking and dancing, with live music on what looked like a hand made stage. They felt like they were in one of their story books, with all the princesses and fairies surrounding them.  
Then one person in particular caught Kagi’s eye. He pulled his sister over, approaching the only person he recognized.  
“Anpan !” He called out, catching the mans attention, “Anpan Zaki, it’s me, Kagi !”  
The two kids finally reached him, and Yamazaki had knelt down to speak with them more clearly.  
“You kids shouldn’t be here. Where are your parents ?” He asked, dressed up in his (annoyingly predictable) costume as a badminton player.  
“Quit acting stupid, it’s Kagi and Soura.” Soura looked down at him with scorn on her face. Like she was speaking to scum who was ten times below her level.  
That’s intense for a 6 year old.  
“Kagi and Soura ?” Yamazaki repeated, “Sorry, I really don’t know anyone like that.”  
“Huh ?” Kagi seemed genuinely concerned for the mans well being, since clearly he’d lost his memories.  
“Ughh, we’re wasting time. He’s an idiot Kagi, come on.” Soura dragged her brother away, leaving Yamazaki both shaken and confused.  
“Maybe they came with the Yorozuya.” He summed it up to, shrugging, “Oh well.”

“Uncle Toshi !” Kagi called.  
“Uncle Gori !” Soura reverberated right after, munching on her third brownie from the snack tables.  
But the two kids got nothing but blank stares and “ohmygosh, they’re so cute”, from anyone in the crowd. Plus, the food and deserts were somewhat distracting for two kids. They needed something, someone else they recognized.  
“Oy, Patsuan.” Gintoki, who had just happened to be walking by with Shinpachi, pointed a finger at the two kids who hadn’t noticed him yet.  
“Hmm ?” Shinpachi followed his finger over to Kagi and Soura, “Kids ? This is definitely no place for-“  
“Look closer.” Gin-san urged him.  
Shinpachi adjusted the glasses on his face, getting a better look.  
“It’s like Souichirou and Kagura switched genders and shrunk, right ?”  
“Gin-san what are you-“ he couldn’t even finish his own sentence, completely caught off guard by the fact that Gin-san was actually right.  
While Shinpachi and Gintoki stared like idiots, Soura took notice. Her crimson eyes lit up, giant grin spreading across her face.  
“Uncle Gin-Chan !!!”  
Kagi, hearing that name, turned to see if she was telling the truth. Once he saw the man for himself, he was right on her heels.  
“Uncle-“ Gintoki muttered.  
“Gin-chan ?” Shinpachi finished, as the kids hopped onto Gintoki. Climbing him like a rock wall. When they were finished, he held one in each arm, looking between the two quizzically.  
“Gin-chan, we’re so glad to see you !” Kagi exclaimed, grasping onto the mans suit jacket with tears in his eyes, “Soura made me go down the haunted path, even though I didn’t want to ! Then we tried to go home, and uncle Kamui wasn’t there, but neither was the house. So we came here to find uncle Toshi, but they’re having a huge party and didn’t invite us so-“  
“Slow down !” Shinpachi cut the boy off mid rant, “Now, where are your parents ? And why are you calling him uncle ? Do you know these kids Gin-san ?”  
Gintoki shook his head no, still trying to figure out how they so easily secured spots in both of his arms.  
“Why does everyone keep saying that !?” Soura, clearly fed up with the situation exploded, “It’s us ! Soura and Kagi !” If the little girl was standing on solid ground, she would’ve stomped her tiny foot.  
“Okay okay, we get it.” Gin-san nodded in understanding, setting the kids back on the ground, then turning to whisper to Shinpachi, “Let’s get out of here before-“  
“They’re trying to ditch us.” Kagi pointed out calmly.  
Shinpachi let out a deep breath, “If you guys could just tell us where your parents are-“  
“LET ME GO, SADIST !”  
All four of them straightened up, looking around for where the sudden outburst had come from.  
Soura grabbed her brother’s hand for the umpteenth time that night, “That sounds like mami ! Come on Kagi !”  
As the two kids ran along, Shinpachi and Gintoki stood with their jaws dropped, repeating after the little girl,  
“That sounds like... Mami ?”  
“Oy ! Yorozuya !”  
Hijikata walked over, blowing a puff of smoke out of his mouth, “Go get your beast under control, I can hear her from here.”  
“What makes you think it was our Kagura ? If anything, it’s your boy who set her off.” Gin-san shrugged, sticking his pinky up his nose.  
“Cut that out !” Hijikata smacked Gintoki’s hand away from his nose, “Who were those kids that just ran away ?”  
“How about you tell me ? One of them looked suspiciously like Souichirou-kun.” Gin-san shot back.  
“Don’t forget the other one looked like Kagura-chan, Gin-san.” Shinpachi clarified.  
Hijikata raised an eyebrow, “What are you two talking about ?”

“Mami !” Soura called out, running through the Shinsengumi headquarters. Their mothers voice had sounded far away when they heard it, but they knew it was from somewhere inside the building. Everyone else was outside in the courtyard.  
“Mami !” Kagi trailed behind her, also calling out for their mom.  
They ran and ran, as fast as their little feet could take them.  
...  
“Do you hear kids ?”  
Again, the voice from earlier. But it sounded much closer than before.  
“I don’t. Ignore it.” A different voice, this time it was a mans.  
“So you do hear it then !” The woman’s voice retorted.  
“That’s daddy !” Soura cheered, full sprint ahead for the door at the end of the hallway.  
The little girl grabbed the sliding door handle, aggressively throwing it open.  
“Mami !!!” She squealed.  
“Daddy !” Kagi grinned.  
...  
..  
.  
Inside the room, Kagura laid on her back, kimono disheveled. Between her legs, and hovering above her, was her so called “mortal enemy”. Her face turned 8 shades redder than it already was.  
“Kyaaaaaaa !” She screamed, kicking the boy to the other side of the room.  
The children didn’t think anything of it, just ran over and hopped on their “mom”.  
“Mami ! Our house is gone, and nobody remembers us ! Everything is broken !” Kagi cried, clinging onto his mother like she’d disappear if he let go.  
“Gin-chan, and Shinpachi, and even the Anpan Zaki didn’t know who we were !” Soura exclaimed, disgust on her face.  
Kagura sat up, eyes wide with surprise. Kagi kept his face buried in her lap, while Soura sat beside her like an annoyed guard dog. Across the room, Okita was watching the whole thing unfold.  
The first thing he said was,  
“China, didn’t know you had kids-“  
“Shut up !” She threw a pillow at his head, which he dodged with ease, standing up to walk over and get a closer look.  
“Daddy I want to go home.” The little girl ordered, looking directly at Okita.  
“Sorry kid, I ain’t your dad.” He denied right off the top, until he got a little closer. He blinked his eyes a few times, then knelt down infront of the girl.  
She stared right back at him, with the same dark red eyes and sandy brown hair.  
“I don’t like that joke anymore.” Souras’ lip suddenly began to quiver, as she pulled her knees closer to her chest, “You’re my daddy, aren’t you ?” Tears began to stream down the seemingly strong girls face, and Okita was at a loss for what to do. He looked at Kagura, and she almost chuckled. It wasn’t often she got to see him frazzled.  
“Pick her up stupid !” Kagura whisper yelled over to him.  
His eyebrows knit together, but he reached down and pulled the tiny girl into his chest, sitting down on his butt.  
“Don’t cry.” He tried comforting the girl with his monotone voice.  
“Ask her what her name is.” Kagura whispered over.  
“What’s your name kid ?”  
Soura began to sniffle, tilting her head back to look up at the man.  
“Soura. Like Sougo, but Soura.” She began wiping her tear streaked cheeks, “That’s why everyone always calls me Princess Sougo, because our names are the same. Because you’re my daddy !” She made sure to emphasize at the end.  
“And I’m Kagi !” Kagi suddenly sprung up from burying his face in Kaguras lap, “Please don’t forget us anymore. I don’t wanna be forgot.”  
Kagura was shaken to the core. These kids looked just like them, but she knew she hadn’t had any kids. So what explanation could there be for this ?  
“Okay.” Kagura smiles sweetly down at the kids, “Of course we didn’t forget you guys, stop crying.”  
Okita raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.  
“Then let’s go home !” Kagi cried out, trying to quickly wipe the tears from his face.  
“Alright. Let’s go home.”

“Why are we going along with this ?” Okita leaned over to ask quietly, while the kids ran ahead, playing tag around the adults.  
“What are we supposed to do ? Look at them.” She motions towards them with her hand, “If that’s not your daughter, then I don’t know who is.”  
“My daughter ? They said WE are their parents, meaning your daughter too.”  
“I don’t remember having any kids with a Sadist.” She scoffs.  
“Funny. I was just thinking we might’ve made one tonight if the brats hadn’t interrupted- ouch !”  
She punched his arm, but held back enough that it didn’t send him flying.  
“It was not gonna go that far !” She squealed.  
“It’s gone that far before.” He shrugged, looking at the kids, “How did they even get here ?”  
“Who knows. Some sort of Amanto device, or something stupid made by Gengai.” She sighed, “The question is, how do we get them back.”  
“Mami, Daddy, look !” Soura pointed at the wide open field they’d stopped at earlier, “I told you, the house is gone. I think uncle Kamui ‘sploded it !”  
“Uncle Kamui ?” Kagura muttered under her breath, a small smile following after.  
“Looks like you made up with that asshole.” Okita whispered over to her.  
“I don’t think uncle Kamui exploded it.” Kagura giggled, ignoring Okita’s comment, “Before you guys got to the house, where were you ?”  
“Soura made me go to the stupid ghost path !” Kagi blurted out, then turned his head to the side, “Not that I was scared or anything.”  
Soura just smirked in the background, her mischievous ways getting the best of her.  
“Looks like we got a mini Sadist on our hands.” Kagura whispered with a sigh. She looked over at Okita, who was sporting the same sadistic smirk as the little girl, and she literally felt chills.  
“Come on Kagi, show me where the ghost path is.” She grabbed the little boys hand, and let him lead the way. Soura reached for Okita to pick her up, which he reluctantly obliged to. He’s not really good around kids, all he keeps thinking about is what would happen if he dropped her, or how he’s supposed to speak to her.  
Even though she’s only 6 years old.  
Kagura on the other hand, was a total natural. Okita watched her interact with the little boy, listening to all his complaints about his big sister.  
“She’s always picking on me.” Kagi complained to Kagura, “Just because she likes to fight, and I like to draw.”  
“Will you draw a picture for me next time Kagi-kun ?” She grinned down at him.  
“Yes !” He cheered, grinning right back.  
Okita couldn’t help but to smile, thinking to himself that maybe a future like this didn’t seem so bad.  
“Daddy you look different.” Soura spoke, grabbing Okitas’ cheeks and pulling on them.  
“Different ? What do I usually look like ?”  
The little girl shrugged, “You look like the picture from you and mami’s wedding.”  
Okita couldn’t even imagine a wedding with Kagura. All the crazy characters that’d show up to that event would sure be a sight to see.  
“How old are you kid ?”  
The little girl pouted, “We’re 6, almost 7! Don’t you know ?”  
“Just checking to see if you know.” He shrugged.  
“Duh, I’m a big girl. I’m sposed to know that stuff.”  
“We’re heeere !” Kagi suddenly yelled, jumping up and down, still holding on to Kaguras’ hand.  
Soura squirmed out of Okitas arms, and down to the ground.  
“Why did we come back here ?” Soura asked, grabbing her brother’s free hand, as if on instinct.  
Kagura looked all around, trying to spot some sort of machine, or anything that might have inadvertently brought them back in time. But there was nothing.  
“You think we could really spot a time machine ? We don’t even know what one looks like.” Okita said, also looking around.  
“Well what else are we supposed to-“ Kagura was cut off by another woman’s voice.  
“Soura ! Kagi !”  
Everyone turned on their heels, Okita grabbing the hilt of his sword, ready for anything.  
But the kids seemed to recognize the voice immediately, staring at the two silhouettes in the distance.  
“Get over here.” Then it was a mans voice.  
“Mami !”  
“Daddy !”  
Like the kids forgot about the two people they came with, they ran off towards the silhouettes.  
“Do you think that’s us ? I mean, future us ?” Kagura asked, watching the kids run.  
“Get away from those suspicious people !” The guy called out, annoyingly monotone.  
“Never mind.” Kagura deadpanned, “Even in the future, you annoy me.”  
Okita disregarded her snide comment, slinging his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him, and it surprised her to see him looking right back at her. His face much closer than she thought it’d be, as he leaned down, “Kagura...”

On the other side of the haunted path, Okita Sougo and Okita Kagura stood, waiting for their children to make it over to them. They watched their past selves while they waited.  
“I can’t believe Kamui let them go down that stupid path alone. I’ll kill him when we get back.” Kagura threatened with her fist balled up.  
Sougo was more interested in what was happening in this time period tho.  
“You remember what I said to you back then China ?” He asked, nostalgia seeping off his words.  
“Huh ? You say it like it was romantic or something.” She scoffed.  
“Most people would call it romantic tho.” He chuckled.  
“Yeah, maybe half of it.” She said with an eye roll.  
“You weren’t so annoyed with it back then.” He smirked.  
“Because I was an idiot back then.”  
The kids finally made their way over to their real parents, and hopped in their arms.  
“Mami ! Daddy !” Soura squealed.  
“My babies !” Kagura grinned, twirling them both around, then setting them down, “Now, whos idea was it to sneak away to the forest ?”  
“Souras !”  
“Kagis !”  
They both blamed each other, earning Soura a knock to the head from their mom.  
“That’s for lying.” She sighed, then gave Kagi the same treatment, “And that’s for not stopping her.”  
“Dadddyyyyyy !” Soura whined, falling into her dads legs. He picked her up and babied her, a bad habit he had for his daughter.  
“I’m sorry mami.” Kagi apologized, giving his mother a hug.  
“I know your big sister is a handfull, just blame your dad.” Kagura hugged the boy back, “Come on, let’s go home.”  
“But the house disappeared !” Both the twins said in unison.  
“The house just didn’t exist yet.” Sougo explained, but of course the kids didn’t really understand what that meant.  
“What about the other mami and daddy ?” Kagi asked, looking back across the forest.  
“Other mami and daddy ? We’re not good enough ?” Kagura teased, picking her son up and tickling him mercilessly. The boy laughed his little butt off, as Sougo activated the time travel device, sending the future dwellers back to their own time.

Back to the present Kagura and Sougo, as he leaned down close to her.  
“Kagura, let’s go finish what we started.”  
Kagura’s face burned red, placing her hands on his chest to try and create some distance, “We just met our future kids, and that’s all you can think about ?”  
“I was just thinking, I wanted to meet them again.” He shrugged, sadistic smirk on his face.  
“You’re gross.” She stuck out her tongue, scrunching her face up in faux disgust.  
“I love you.” He blurted out, taking her even more by surprise.  
Her eyes widened to the size of saucers.  
“I- I- wha- wha- wha- what !?” She about screamed, trying to make the sudden confession make sense.  
“I tried to tell you earlier, but then our kids from the future popped up, so I decided to save it for later.” He explained nonchalantly.  
“You’re insane.” She muttered.  
“You’re right.” He sighed, squatting down and scratching his head, “I waited way too long to say it.”  
Kagura couldn’t believe it. Her mortal enemy, just confessed his love to her.  
When she got her bearings back, she pulled the man back up to normal height, holding his uniform by the collar.  
Yet she refused to look him in the eye, “Let’s go back to your room then.” She mumbled, barely audible.  
“Heh, what was that China ? I couldn’t really hear you that well.” He leaned down, almost as close as he was to her before, now making her look at him.  
“I said-“ Mid sentence, she pressed her lips up against his. Chastely, but enough to get her point across, “Let’s go home.”  
Sougo grabbed her hand, and began leading the way home. And since he wasn’t looking at her anymore, she got the confidence to say what’d been dancing on the tip of her tongue all night,  
“I love you too.”

So Halloween ended, with less frights than they thought. Time traveling kids, and confessions of love. Who knows what the season will bring next year...

Happy Halloween !

**Author's Note:**

> 3 things:  
> 1\. Should I write more oneshots about a future with kids ?  
> 2\. Go read my other oneshot, Goddess of War, and tell me if it’s worth continuing.  
> 3\. Go read Beginners Guide, my pride and joy. I will finish it one day. Lolol  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy ass oneshot. :D  
> Insta: Strawhat_matt


End file.
